ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Brute Gunray
Brute Gunray is the tertiary antagonist of the original series of The Super Babies. He is the son of Mr. Stupid NoHead and Mrs. Wretched NoHead, and the brother of Hell Burnbottom and Mean King. Biography Early Life Brute Gunray was born in 2004, roughly a year before his brother Mean King. He was brought up in a nursery built along the NoHead Base, where he would first meet his younger brother. In 2008, both of them were taken in for training. Training Along with Hell Burnbottom, he and Mean King were raised and trained in a similarly cruel manner to their father, Mr. Stupid NoHead. Generally, Gunray had a rich yet cruel lifestyle. He was also on friendly terms with Rotta Hecks, although she felt infatuated to him for a time. His mother, Mrs. Twisted NoHead, seemed to fancy him, actually loving him for what he was (not just as a tool). Later, Mr. Stupid NoHead killed Mrs. Twisted NoHead in her sleep, not wanting to share power. After her death, Gunray was devastated and distraught to the extent of abandoning the NoHeads, so he talked to his older brother, Hell Burnbottom, about it, who told him precisely what had happened and said he should talk to his father. He also said Mrs. Twisted NoHead may return from the dead. Out of fear, Gunray did not try, but he vowed to serve the NoHeads until his dying day. Even as a child, Gunray felt driven to succeed. He was fully devoted to the ideals of the NoHeads and the ideal of power. He sought to become a great NoHead, like his father, and as an adolescent did not even consider a different path. Gunray never forgave betrayal and he appeared to have virtually no tolerance for it. Mr. Stupid NoHead knew of Gunray’s intolerance for betrayal and used it as a tool to ensure his loyalty. During his training, Brute Gunray mastered Form V, but he utilized it in an even more brutal fashion, becoming a frightening opponent. Though young, strong, athletic, and a master swordsman gifted with more raw power than most, he lacked the experience, calm, and focus that his father possessed. His initial method was seen to elements of Soresu and Ataru bladework in conjunction with his Djem So strikes. Although Gunray was just as hungry for power as any other NoHead, he never wanted to rule the world alone. This disregard for dictatorship was unusual amid the NoHead ranks. Gunray was also racist. While he remained a connoisseur of cultural art and antiquities, he secretly despised most if not all people with a different skin color. Attempt to Kidnap the Mayor In 2019, Mr. Stupid NoHead assigned Brute Gunray with the task of kidnapping Mayor Katie Black and bringing her on board the Wasp alive. However, Gunray, despite his best efforts, was unable to furfill his task. This also revealed to Black that the NoHeads intended to kidnap her, and led the police to keep a lookout for any further attempts to kidnap the city's leader. Gunray returned to the Wasp and confessed his failure to his father. As such, NoHead told him that in order to make up for it, he would instead be assigned to go to the MBH and kill Baby Intelligence. However, as he set off, Gunray became increasingly afraid that he would fail in his seemingly impossible task. It is implied that Gunray was expected to fail and that NoHead assigned him the task with the intention of punishing him for his failure at kidnapping the Mayor. As such, he chose not to go, and decided to lie his way out of his demise by telling NoHead he went, but upon being held at bladepoint and slashed across the shoulder, was forced to Apparate away. To fake the slash on his shoulder, he used his sword to slit his own shoulder. He then Disapparated to the NoHead base and told this to NoHead, who accepted his story. Rotta Hecks was sent instead. Although she succeeded in capturing the Mayor, Katie Black was later rescued by Baby Intelligence and the newly christened Sebiscuits. Second NoHead War The War Rages Over the next few weeks, Brute Gunray developed a certain fondness for Force Baby, and would have liked to recruit the mutant to the NoHead cause. However, Gunray never let this slight fondness cross into the territory of mercy or compassion. Gunray was also very angry after the mysterious shift in time, though he would never quite determine the reason for it. First Battle of the NoHead Base In the following month after the Battle of the Wasp, Mr. Stupid NoHead betrayed and murdered Rotta Hecks. At this point, Gunray had come to like Rotta to some degree, and he felt this slight attachment was a consolation to her untimely demise. When Mr. Stupid NoHead died shortly thereafter, Brute Gunray was unabashed, as Burnbottom knew of a potion that could bring him back. Gunray helped him make it, as did Mean King. Death of Mr. Stupid NoHead Now that he was alive again, Mr. Stupid NoHead built a death machine to use in the final stages of his plan to destroy and reform the world. Gunray and Burnbottom helped him create it. However, before the machine could be used, the S.M.S.B. arrived, who had just accepted Lindsay Kellerman into their group. NoHead told them to hide via comlink. Gunray and Burnbottom obeyed and both hid in the basement, though Gunray began to worry about NoHead. Gunray's fears were justified when NoHead died at the hands of Baby Intelligence. This made Gunray furious, and his lust for revenge was reflected on his two brothers. First Battle of the Yellowstone Base After Mr. Stupid NoHead’s death, Hell Burnbottom became the new NoHead Master per traditions. At one point, Brute Gunray accompanied Hell Burnbottom in the intended capture of Rocken Role in New York City. However, they were thwarted by the S.M.S.B., who eventually found their base. Burnbottom engaged all four members as Gunray and Mean King looked on in horror. Brute Gunray attempted to intervene by casting beams at Lindsay, but she dodged. After defeating Force Baby, Baby Strength, and Lindsay, Burnbottom was left to contend with Baby Intelligence’s might. Although he put up an excellent defense, Burnbottom could not find an opening, though he refused help from his brothers. When Burnbottom told them to follow him in escaping, he was more than glad to comply with the order. Having fled the battle, Burnbottom flew the others to the central control station, landing inside with his personal shuttle. Here, Burnbottom, Gunray, and Mean King rendezvoused. Burnbottom apologized for not giving them a chance to fight, and Gunray immediately forgave him. Battle of the Yellowstone Base At one point, Gunray accompanied Hell Burnbottom in the intended capture of Rocken Role. However, they were thrwarted by the S.M.S.B. Burnbottom engaged all four members as Gunray and Mean King looked on in horror. Brute Gunray attempted to intervene by casting beams at Lindsay, but she dodged. He was more than glad to escape with his siblings. Brute Gunray’s concern grew over the next few days. He swiftly contacted Hell Burnbottom, at which point Mean King expressed his concerns about the plan. Burnbottom angrily said he was tired of the S.M.S.B., and that it was time to attack the MBH. Mean King finally left. After Burnbottom ordered Gunray to bring the troops in formation for the invasion of the police station, Gunray was skeptical, as he was concerned over the odds they would succeed. Burnbottom ignored him and told Gunray, upon being inquired as to what to do with the MBH, to attack immediately. The two boarded a ship and followed the Rockets. Upon arriving, Gunray sabotaged a control that released toxic gas into the conference chamber. However, Baby Intelligence and Lindsay defeated the Rockets and Bratpros. Unsurprised, Gunray fled with Burnbottom. The invasion was well-organized, and the station fully conquered within the day. Brute Gunray and Mean King entered with their troops and Gunray received word from RC-4. Gunray proudly proclaimed victory and left them to the battle. Gunray reported his success to Hell Burnbottom, who was pleased, he told the NoHead that he would join them. As he stood by, Gunray detected the Pinewood Derby and police cruiser. He reported this to Burnbottom, who was wary of the group’s aggressive motives. Gunray next detected the assembled army of police outside and dispatched RC-4 and a large majority of his army to crush them, dismissing them as primitives. Gunray remained in the control room with Mean King. Hell Burnbottom left to deal with Lindsay, Baby Strength, and Baby Intelligence as Gunray became concerned the battle was taking place too close to them. The Sheriff was able to work his way into the base, before being captured and marched before the NoHead. Gunray ordered his surrender, but Force Baby used his powers to call a sword to him, which he handed to Baby Strength. The police reached for guns in the sword’s compartment. Gunray ordered his droids after them. This was Gunray’s fatal mistake. Baby Strength and the police took out Gunray’s guards and held him and Mean King at gunpoint. Gunray was not worried at first, because he thought his droids would break through to rescue him. But his hopes of rescue were shattered when a mutant baby named Telekinibabe destroyed the control station, deactivating his army. With his forces destroyed and Hell Burnbottom believed to be killed by Lindsay, Gunray drew his sword and engaged Sheriff Bladepoint in a sword battle, matching their practiced bladework. However, Baby Intelligence and Lindsay arrived, and Gunray chose to be captured rather than fight all three of them at once. Mean King and Brute Gunray were captured and sent to court to stand trial for their crimes. However, they were able to escape the court and return to base unnoticed. Visiting Sebiscuits Two days after the battle, Brute Gunray Apparated to Sebiscuits' base, where the latter had fled after the battle, accompanied by Mean King, where he had fled after the battle. Once there, Mean King interrogated Sebiscuits and voiced his distrust of him, though Sebiscuits' calm and logical replies finally silenced him. Gunray got down to the point, and begged Sebiscuits to lend them a squadron of Rockets since very few Rocket soldiers survived the Battle of Yellowstone. Sebiscuits obliged on the condition that they could defeat him in a sword battle. Brute Gunray came on Sebiscuits roughly, fighting alongside Mean King, but Sebiscuits calmly met their strides and attacked. The two brothers won out in the end, and Sebiscuits promised that they could have half of whatever he had, and what he planned to create. Satisfied by Sebiscuits' promise, Gunray Apparated back to Wyoming with Mean King, and the contingent of Rockets arrived soon afterward. Death Lindsay, Telekinibabe, and Baby Strength all went to the NoHead base. Baby Intelligence and Force Baby went to the bench store simultaneously. The group arrived at the Yellowstone base, and Lindsay and Telekinibabe were cut off from Baby Strength when he went on and was locked in a chamber with Brute Gunray. When Baby Strength found Gunray, they fought an epic sword battle. Despite Baby Strength’s minimal training, he was able to hold his own for much of the duel, much to Gunray’s surprise. Ultimately, however, the inadequately trained Baby Strength hardly stood a chance against the powerful and experienced Gunray. As the duel spilled out onto a processing vane and later a bridge, Brute Gunray continued his relentless offense, blocking and shunting aside all of Baby Strength’s counters, eventually knocking him to the ground. In response, Baby Strength drove Gunray’s blade aside and regained his feet before attacking again. In desperation, Baby Strength managed to slightly wound Gunray with a strike on the right shoulder. Enraged, the NoHead moved to end the duel and pressed his assault, driving Baby Strength onto a small extension at the end of the catwalk. Here, Baby Strength pushed him off the maintenance catwalk into the air shaft below. As he fell, Gunray was sucked into a gas port, and shortly thereafter plunged into a bottomless pit, meeting his end. Personality and Traits Brute Gunray was highly stoic, intelligent, and calm. Even while dueling Baby Strength, he remained relaxed and confident throughout. He was also exceptionally cunning, and would often set elaborate traps for his allies to test their genuine value and effectiveness to him. Gunray’s disregard for sentient life bordered on the sociopathic. Gunray was amoral and highly apathetic, but not incapable of emotional experiences. He also frequently voiced his experiences of shame or disappointment. He never forgave betrayal and he appeared to have virtually no tolerance for it. Mr. Stupid NoHead knew of Gunray’s intolerance for betrayal and used it as a tool to ensure his loyalty. He was an accomplished philosopher, cadet, and warrior, and felt driven to succeed even as a 6-year-old. He was fully devoted to the ideals of the NoHeads. He sought to become a great NoHead, and for the vast majority of his life, he did not even consider a different life. Gunray had no romantic relationships, but Rotta Hecks was infatuated with him. Because he liked her to an extent, he felt this was a consolation to her death in late 2019. Gunray was also racist. While he remained a connoisseur of cultural art and antiquities, he secretly despised most if not all people with a different skin color. He divided the entire world into two categories: threats and allies. The threat category was for beings or institutions that interfered with the plans and affairs of him and his friends and would have to be eliminated, the asset category being for those who could aid, or at least not hinder those affairs. By the time of the Second NoHead War, Gunray believed that the sorrow and injustice of the world could only be responded to with anger and hate. He came to believe that the S.M.S.B. should embrace the dark side and rule the world with the NoHeads as a new government. He never wanted to rule the world alone. While often assuming a gentle and civilized manner, Gunray had no qualms about torturing his former comrades, nor about committing any number of atrocities. Gunray also had a certain fondness for Force Baby and would have liked to recruit the trainee to his cause. However, Gunray never allowed this slight fondness to cross into the territory of mercy or compassion. Powers and Abilities Brute Gunray had mastered Form V, but he utilized it in an even more brutal fashion, becoming a frightening opponent. However, his aggression became his fatal flaw, as he would become so controlled by it that it would give way to his rage. Though young, strong, athletic, and a master swordsman gifted with more raw power than most, he lacked the experience, calm, and focus that his father possessed. Though Gunray could, and would call on the dark side to overpower his opponents, his mounting emotions distracted him, clouding his judgment and preventing him from executing his form to perfection. His initial method was seen to elements of Soresu and Ataru bladework in conjunction with his Djem So strikes. Gunray had developed a refined version of Djem So that continued to include Ataru and Soresu elements, but also added Makashi to the mix. Gunray also had a limited amount of agility, and his bladework was brutally effective. He never utilized anything less than a killing blow, and his swordplay demonstrated extraordinary precision, unpredictability, and speed, notwithstanding the two-handed grip he typically favored. Even his most simplistic moves contained enough strength to nearly disarm his opponents. He was more than capable of performing acrobatics when pressed. Relationships Force Baby , a target of Brute Gunray.]] During the Second NoHead War, Brute Gunray developed a certain fondness for S.M.S.B. trainee Force Baby, and would have liked to recruit the mutant to the NoHead cause. However, Gunray never let this slight fondness cross into the territory of mercy or compassion. Appearances *The Super Babies: Book II: The Blabberish Singer *The Super Babies: Book III: Revenge of Hell Burnbottom *The Super Babies: Book IV: An Ended Generation References Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:2020s deaths Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Presumably deceased characters Category:The Super Babies villains Category:NoHeads Category:D.I.T. characters